


An Education In Love

by gayyyluigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/pseuds/gayyyluigi
Summary: When Edward Nygma falls for his college professor, all seems perfect... until they break up, and Edward discovers that he's fallen pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward Nygma was a man trying to reinvent himself. He had spent the first 27 years of his life as Edeline Nashton, and now that he was finally free of the oppressive force of his father’s abuse, the bastard having finally succumbed to his alcoholism, Edward was finally ready to live life as the man he had always been.

 

Before he had transitioned, Edward had been a simple secretary for a doctor as he worked towards the degree his father wanted him to get— a medical degree. But now that Edward was free to do with his life what he wanted, he knew that he would never be able to be a doctor. Too much complication in dealing with people. He knew he’d prefer a career path that allowed him to work without too much human interaction, due to his social impairment.

 

After his father’s death, Edward had been diagnosed with autism, something he had suspected he had for a long time, but his father had always refused to take him to a psychologist, insisting that Edward couldn’t be the perfect daughter if he was “crazy”. With that diagnosis, his inability to easily connect with people was explained. All the shunning, the awkwardness, the teasing and bullying finally made sense, and Edward knew that a career like being a medical doctor was something that was indeed not in the cards for him. Besides, that career path had been his father’s choice, not his own… Ed wanted to find something that was right for HIS life, not the life his father had wanted him to live.

 

So now, at 27, Ed had dropped out of the medical school he’d been studying at, and then enrolled himself in one of Gotham’s community colleges. It wasn’t particularly glamorous to be going to a community college, he knew, and it would’ve been something that his father would’ve endlessly shamed him for… but he figured that going to a community college was a lot less expensive while he figured out what he was going to do with the rest of his life.

 

Ed was still very much interested in the sciences, so the first things he tried at the college were some science courses: forensic science, psychology (more to explore his own conditions rather than as a career path), marine biology… and then a drawing class, just for some variety. It was a full load, and he knew he’d have some difficulties with time management, given his record of procrastination and avoidance of schoolwork in the past, but this was the dawn of a new era. Ed was determined to make the best of his new self, wanting to dive into this journey of self-discovery with no hesitations, and absolutely no restrictions.

 

When Edward got his schedule for his first semester of the new school year, he looked it over several times, wanting to make sure he knew where he was going come that first Monday. On Mondays and Wednesdays, he had Professor Pennyworth for Forensic Science (Ed couldn’t help but smirk at the alliteration in the professor’s name), and then Dr. J. Crane for psychology. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, he had Professor Kyle for drawing, and then marine biology with Professor Cobblepot. Edward didn’t know anything about his professors, but he was rather optimistic about his new start. Finally, after so many long years, Edward was going to be able to discover just who he was.

 

On the first day of class, however… things hadn’t gone as great as Ed would’ve liked.

 

His first class had been incredibly interesting, or at least Edward had thought. Though the other students seemed to think it was a snooze fest, Ed had listened to Professor Alfred Pennyworth’s lecture, rapt by the man’s introductory story. Rather than diving straight into lessons, Professor Pennyworth had told the students all about his life in order for them to get acquainted with him not just as a professor, but as a man. He’d told of how he had once been a forensic scientist in Britain, working both on the front lines and in the labs to help crack some of the nastiest cases in the area. He then explained how when his daughter Martha and her husband Thomas, who had moved to the States years prior, were murdered, he had come over to the US to care for his grandson and become a professor, wanting to choose a less demanding career so that he could care for the boy.

 

Edward thought that what Professor Pennyworth had been through was, to say the least, incredible. He’d spent so many years solving some of the most grisly murders in his county before having to deal with the aftermath of murders in his own family, and still managed to teach forensic science with a smile despite the fact that his son’s killer had never been found. Professor Pennyworth seemed to be quite the strong man, and Edward could already feel himself looking up to the grizzled, gruff old Englishman.

 

However, at the beginning of the next class… something extraordinarily unpleasant in the form of a big, hairy ignoramus began to pester him.

 

It was a few minutes before class was scheduled to start, Dr. Crane off getting a cup of coffee while the students piled into the lecture hall. Ed, of course, sat up front and center, a spiral notebook and an assortment of pens laid out on his desk meticulously. His hands were folded on the desk, the living picture of prim and proper. And then, the red-furred beast showed up.

 

He was unkempt, his shock of red hair appearing unbrushed and unwashed. He had a scruffy beard, which looked like a five o’clock shadow gone wild, and appeared quite unhygienic to Edward, who’d never been fond of facial hair in the first place. His wrinkled shirt hung open to reveal the tee shirt underneath, and his jeans were ratty and torn. He even smelled foul, like a walking mayo and tuna sandwich, with undertones of cheap cologne. He was accompanied by a preppy-looking blond, someone who immediately piqued Edward’s interest.

 

“Weeell, lookie what we got here!” the redhead crowed, a smug smirk on his face as he sauntered over to Edward. He knocked Edward’s perfectly placed things off the desk, sniggering. “We got a cute little grade-A  _ brown-noser _ over here!”

 

Ed’s eyes widened in shock as the brash redhead knocked his things to the ground. He scrambled to pick up his pens as the beast laughed, and he couldn’t help but flush in embarrassment.

 

“Aw, lay off, Harv,” the blond chided, brow furrowed. “He’s just trying to get ready for class.”

 

The beast, apparently called “Harv”, just laughed once more. “Oh, come  _ on _ , Jimbo! This kid looks like an ass-kisser! Look at him, I bet he was in NHS and chess club in high school!” Ed felt his grip tighten on his pens, and he stood from his seat, glaring at the beast.

 

“I’m sorry… can I help you?” Ed spoke, voice terse. Whoever this guy was, Ed wanted him gone.

 

“I’m so sorry,” the blond apologized, shooting a glare at his companion that rivaled Ed’s own. “Harvey here was just trying to have some fun. He’s not great at being nice to people, though.” He stage-whispered to Ed, “There’s a reason he’s nearly 30 and hasn’t passed enough classes to move on to Uni. He’s not a great communicator.”

 

“Hey! Knock that shit off!” Harvey slapped the back of the blond’s head, not rough enough to hurt, but enough to let him know that he was displeased. “Nah, nah, Jim here’s got it wrong. I was  _ mockin’ _ you, starch shirt! You’re out here lookin’ like a fifth grader on the first day of school!”

 

Ed could feel his frustration growing, angry tears burning at his eyes. “My apologies for having a particular way of doing things,  _ Harvey. _ Is there anything else?”

 

The blond looked distraught, putting himself between Ed and Harvey. “Look… I’m sorry about my friend. Maybe he could learn a thing or two, since he only showed up with a pencil and his  _ charming _ self today.” He gave Edward an apologetic smile. “My name’s James Gordon, but you can call me Jim.”

 

“Ah. Um, hello. Jim.” Edward offered Jim his hand stiffly. “I’m Edward. Nygma.”

 

“Well, nice to meet you, Ed,” Jim shook Edward’s hand amiably.

 

“Edward,” Ed corrected with an upward quirk of his lips. When he’d chosen his name, Ed had decided that only his friends were to call him Ed… and although Jim seemed friendly enough, they weren’t quite friends yet.

 

“Uh… yeah. Edward,” Jim corrected himself, seeming to take a mental note of Ed’s quirky behavior. Ed couldn’t blame him; his behaviors were indeed a bit strange. “It’s nice to meet you, Edward.”

 

“Likewise,” Ed smiled, still glaring at Harvey where he stood behind Jim. Harvey flipped him off where Jim couldn’t see, and Ed found himself gritting his teeth in frustration.

 

Just then, the professor had walked into the room, and Jim ushered Harvey to a couple of empty desks, clearly wanting to keep Harvey away from Ed in order to diffuse the situation.

 

The rest of the class went alright, Ed supposed. The professor, Dr. Jonathan Crane, was nice enough. Dr. Crane was surprisingly young, looking to be not much older than Ed himself. He explained that his father before him had been a psychologist, and had pushed him to be the best he could be, with grades skipped and college courses taken early. Ed found himself nodding in understanding at that, having experienced some of the same pressures from his own father, though perhaps not in the same ways as Dr. Crane. 

 

Dr. Crane has then begun on his first lecture, giving the students a diagram of the brain with its structures labeled, telling them to save it as it’d be a bible of sorts to them throughout the semester. Ed had pulled a glue stick out of his bag, glueing it to the first page of his notebook, then turned behind him briefly to see Harvey folding his copy up and shoving it in his pocket with little regard for the paper. Ed smirked, turning his attention to the professor once more, knowing that even if he was a dork or an ass-kisser, he at least had the benefit of being the more academically advantaged of the two of them, seeing as he was the one who actually possessed some foresight.

 

After class, Jim had ushered Harvey out of the room quickly, which Ed was grateful for. The last thing he wanted was to be caught in another altercation with that auburn brute. He collected his belongings, putting them meticulously where they belonged in his bag, before finally returning home, exhausted from the day’s work. Luckily, he didn’t have to work much… with his father’s inheritance, he was able to pay his bills and his tuition relatively easily, while working at a local flower shop on his free days to give him a source of income. It was something Ed was immensely grateful for… If Ed had had to work that night, he would’ve been absolutely dead on his feet.

 

The next day, he began the day with Professor Kyle’s class. Professor Kyle was a young woman with a bit of an attitude about her. She wore her short, layered hair all punked out with hair product, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a shirt under her jacket with a cat’s face on it, a cat ear headband, and boots that Ed thought were more suited for a strip club than a school environment. She began her first day spiel while sitting cross-legged on the desk, shrugging off her jacket to reveal that her shirt was a tank top, and that her arms were covered in tattoos.

 

Professor Kyle had explained that her classes weren’t like your average class, that personal expression was a virtue here, and that they were free to explore their art style and do what they wished as long as it fell within the assignment guidelines. She’d also stated that being called “Professor Kyle” made her feel old and stuffy, and to either call her “Ms. K” or “Cat”. Edward frowned slightly at that news, biting his lip. His father had drilled professionalism into him so deeply that he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to refer to a professor that casually. He reasoned that he could likely meet her halfway and call her “Ms. Kyle”, but it would still be a struggle.

 

The class did a few drawing exercises, just a couple of simple still-life sketches, so that Ms. Kyle could assess their abilities. When she came over to Ed’s workstation, she paused, frowning slightly as she looked over his work.

 

“Pretty rigid, kid,” she then chuckled, shaking her head almost fondly. “Look… watch me.” She grabbed another piece of paper and demonstrated, using a loose hand and broad gestures, the resulting sketch looking quite a bit more free and relaxed than Edward’s tight, controlled sketch. “You gotta start loose, and THEN you can work towards something more refined like what you’re doing. Being loose helps you define the space better, get more of a feel for what you’re doing before you commit to something.”

 

Edward could only nod, making a mental note of that. He’d always been taught to be structured and rigid in his work by his father… it appeared that this was just one more thing he’d have to unlearn from his toxic upbringing. He struggled through the rest of the class trying to break himself of his too-tight way of sketching, but it was an uphill battle the whole way, and he was beyond grateful when the class finally ended and he was allowed to move on to the next class.

 

After drawing, he had his final new class, marine biology with Professor Cobblepot. This class was one that Ed found himself excited for. He’d always been interested in marine life, and this would give him an opportunity to learn more about such an interesting topic.

 

When Ed arrived, he was the first to show up, save for the professor himself. Professor Cobblepot was an odd looking little man. He had unruly black hair that looked to be dyed, a hooked nose somewhat reminiscent of a bird’s beak, a cane with a penguin’s head as the topper, and a noticeable waddle-like limp as he walked across the room to retrieve a file. But despite his bizarre appearance, Ed couldn’t help but feel his cheeks heating up at the sight of the professor. He truly was a handsome man, though clearly a bit quirky.

 

When the professor noticed Edward, he gave a sort of a half-smile, limping over to him and giving him a nod in greeting. “Ah, looks like we’ve got an early bird here, don't we? Nice to meet you.”

 

At a total loss as for what to say, Ed gulped, eyes darting down to the penguin head-topped cane the professor leaned against casually. His heart rate picking up in anxiety, he blurted out, “D-did you know that emperor penguins keep their eggs warm by balancing them on their feet—?!” He laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck with a trembling hand. “I-I mean, of course you knew that, y-you teach marine biology and all, I—“

 

“I’m sorry,” the professor interrupted Edward’s nervous babbling, looking a bit irritated by the outburst. “Who are you, exactly?”

 

“E-Edward... Nygma,” Ed managed in response, gulping under the scrutinizing gaze of the professor. “Y-your student.”

 

Professor Cobblepot smirked, a cold sort of look that sent a chill through Edward. “Oswald Cobblepot. Your professor.” He held out a hand as if expecting for it to be kissed rather than shaken. Edward’s face flushed deeply, and he took the hand, leaning down and grazing his lips against the knuckles gently. Professor Cobblepot chuckled, nodding at Edward approvingly. “You may take your seat now, Ed.”

  
Ed nodded, not even bothering to correct Professor Cobblepot regarding his name, scampering over to one of the front row seats and sitting down, heart pounding ninety miles a minute. What was he to make of this peculiar man, his new instructor?! This man was clearly quite the eccentric, something Ed had no experience with dealing with outside of himself! Truly, this class— no, this  _ semester _ was going to be a wild ride.


	2. Chapter 2

After his first two days at school, Edward fell into his routine easily. He would go to school for the first four days of the week, and then spend Fridays and weekends catching up on homework, going grocery shopping, tidying his loft apartment, and other such mundane things. During class, he did his work, participated in discussions, occasionally talked to his classmates (and got harassed by Harvey on the days he had Dr. Crane’s class), and was generally your average well-behaved student.

 

Ed certainly didn’t live an exciting life, unlike some of his classmates (oh, the stories he’d overheard about Harvey’s life outside of school), but it was the kind of normalcy he’d always craved in his life. There was no fear, no uncertainty… and nothing to disrupt his routine.

 

That was until Tabitha and Barbara got ahold of him.

 

Tabitha and Barbara were two young women, just out of high school, who still held their high school mentalities close. They were cliquey, petty, snarky, and all-around rude. Needless to say, they weren’t exactly pleasant girls to hang around, and Ed did his best to steer clear of them. However, with both being the type of girls that were clearly bullies in high school, Tabitha and Barbara had a knack for picking out those who had vulnerabilities… people just like Ed.

 

And so, a couple weeks into the semester, Tabitha and Barbara decided to make a move on Edward. He had them in a couple classes, and they’d immediately picked up on his bizarre mannerisms and the fact that he was transitioning, so they had plenty of ammo. Edward was an annoyance to many, and for Tabitha and Barbara, that meant that he was merely something to play with, something to beat into submission in order to eliminate the annoyance.

 

Ed had just finished psychology and was walking down the hall when the two girls cornered him. He gulped at the predatory look in their eyes, immediately feeling sweat begin to prickle at his skin. He’d heard of these two… as well as what they did to other outcasts like himself. They might’ve been younger than him, but they were pretty brutal all the same, and he didn’t fancy tangling with either of them.

 

“U-uh…. h-hello, ladies,” Ed greeted the pair, giving them a nervous smile. He tugged at his collar, feeling his body overheating in response to the clear threat these two posed. “Is there something I can, uh, help you with…?”

 

Tabitha smirked, glancing over at Barbara. “I dunno… what do you think, Babs? Is there something  _ Mr. Nygma _ can help us with?”

 

Barbara gave Ed a once-over, chuckling softly. “Mm… I think I know of something.” Before Edward could blink, Barbara reached over and snatched his wallet from his pocket, opening it up and taking out his driver’s license. “Well, look at what we have here! Looks like our friend  _ Mr. Nygma _ isn’t actually a Mr. at all!”

 

“Oh, really!” Tabitha sniggered, eyebrows raised in faux-curiosity. “Well, do tell, Barbara! What’s little Eddie’s secret identity?”

 

“Says here that Edward Nygma here is actually a lovely lady by the name of Edeline Nashton!”

Barbara crowed, eyes sparkling in mirth.

 

“G-give that back to me!!” Edward demanded, grabbing for his wallet and driver’s license as tears pricked at his eyes. His new driver’s license hadn’t come in yet, but he hadn’t expected to have any issues because of it. This was something out of his worst nightmares!!

 

“Listen, punk,” Tabitha suddenly snarled, slapping Edward across the face, her claw-like fingernails leaving deep scratches across his cheek. “We make the demands here, not you. Got it?”

 

Edward clutched his cheek in shock, feeling his own blood dampen his fingertips. “Y-you—“

 

“Don’t speak out of turn, Edeline!” Barbara barked, slugging Edward in the gut. “Now that we know what you REALLY are, you’re gonna be our little bitch for the rest of the semester, you got it?”

 

Edward wheezed, the wind knocked out of him after Barbara’s attack. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he leaned heavily back against the wall, fear glinting in his eyes.

 

Suddenly, a familiar voice hollered, “Leave him ALONE!!” Much to Edward’s shock, an unruly mop of red hair came into view, and none other than Harvey Bullock pushed the girls aside. The brute yanked his belongings from Barbara’s grasp, putting the driver’s license back into the wallet. “Are you two insane?! This isn’t high school anymore, you little bitches!! Get outta here, before I give you a taste of your own medicine!!” 

 

The girls, fearing Harvey’s brute strength, quickly fled. Harvey then knelt down in front of Ed, pressing his fingers into Ed’s abdomen to assess his injury. Ed hissed, wincing, but Harvey nodded, seeming pleased as he stood.

 

“Just bruised, nothing shattered but maybe your ego... you’ll be fine,” he spoke gruffly as he patted Edward on the shoulder and handed him his wallet back. “Look, Nygma, I know I’ve been kinda shitty to ya. It was all in good fun, but I know I took it way too far, and it probably didn’t feel like too much fun to you. But even if I’m a shitty guy, that doesn’t mean I’m about to let two prissy prom queens do that shit to you.”

 

Ed gaped up at Harvey, nodding dumbly. After all Harvey’s rude comments and actions, after all the awful things he’d done, he never would’ve expected Harvey to come to his defense. “Y-you… mean it?”

 

Harvey sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Listen… I took some stuff out on ya that wasn’t your fault. I need to fix that, that’s a me problem. But seeing those two tramps goin’ after you made me realize you really don’t deserve that shit. And… if what I heard was right, you already got a lot stacked against you.”

 

Ed felt tears sting at his eyes, and he nodded in understanding. He had his own unhealthy ways of coping, and although he had never hurt another person because of his, he could sympathize with Harvey as Harvey was owning up to it and trying to change, unlike his father. Ed gave Harvey an awkward hug, still not used to physical affection but wanting to show his appreciation.

 

“Hey, there…” Harvey patted Ed on the back, chuckling softly. “It’s all good. Listen, Ed… from this moment on, I’m on your team.” He ruffled Ed’s hair playfully. “Now… is there anywhere you need me to take ya? I don’t wanna let you just walk alone… I don’t want them to come after you again, you feel me?”

 

Ed paused in thought. He could have Harvey walk him to his car… or he could find someone to vent to about what just happened. And there was only one person he could think to trust with that information.

 

“Can you take me to the science building, please? I… I need to speak with Professor Cobblepot.”

 

When they finally arrived at Professor Cobblepot’s classroom, Harvey bid Ed farewell and ran off to meet up with Jim. Ed took a deep breath, pulling open the door to the room and taking a tentative step in. Professor Cobblepot, who had been sitting at his desk grading papers, looked up, quirking an eyebrow in surprise as Edward stepped in the room.

 

“Edward. What a pleasant surprise,” Professor Cobblepot began, though the way his brow furrowed made it appear as if the surprise wasn’t exactly a pleasant one to him. “Is there something you need?”

 

Edward sighed, pulling up a chair to the professor’s desk and sitting. “Actually, sir… I just had a confrontation with a couple of other students. I… just need someone to talk to about it.”

 

Professor Cobblepot frowned, looking quite confused. “Well, Edward, if you need help finding your way to the guidance counselor, I could—“

 

“No,” Ed interrupted, adjusting his glasses nervously. “That is to say… I was hoping to talk about it… with you.”

 

“Okay... I see no issue with that. I can try to help the best I can. Tell me what’s wrong,” Professor Cobblepot said, crossing one leg over the other as he looked at Edward.

 

"Well, I..." Edward paused, taking a breath to calm his nerves and to avoid his voice from tremoring. "I just got into an altercation with these two girls. They... found out that I'm transgender. And they tried to tell me that I'd be their bitch for the semester. Luckily, another student came and drove them off, but... I'm really shaken up about it." He looked down at his hands, picking at his nails, nervous as to how the professor would respond.

 

The professor felt his heart jump up into his throat when Edward told him of what had happened. “I’m so sorry that happened to you. You didn’t deserve that. Is there anything I can do to help you calm down? I think that’s probably the most important thing right now.”

 

"I just..." Edward sniffled, tears stinging at his eyes. "I just need to hang out here for a while. I don't want to be alone. And I really trust you. Is it ok if I stay here...?"

 

“It’s perfectly fine. Stay as long as you need. You can always come here if you need a break from things,” Professor Cobblepot offered. He had tried to seem aloof at first, not wanting to break his carefully maintained position of authority over his students, but this was a serious matter that required serious compassion in response.

 

“Thank you so much, Professor Cobblepot...” Edward managed a smile, feeling comforted by the man’s presence.

 

“Maybe we can talk about something else. That might help you calm down,” Professor Cobblepot suggested.

 

"Oh...? What would you like to talk about...?" Edward asked, curious as to what Professor Cobblepot might talk about. The other man had always intrigued him, and he was eager to hear anything he had to say.

 

“Oh I don’t know. Anything really. We could talk about your other classes or things you’ve learned in mine. Whatever you feel like talking about.”

 

"Oh! Well, alright," Edward nodded, smiling. "You know... I don't know if you've ever heard this, but you sort of remind me of a penguin. That's why I blurted out that penguin fact when we first met-- You just, heh, have that charming quality that they have."

 

Professor Cobblepot chuckled, “I kinda figured that. It’s not the first time I’ve been compared to that bird. They are beautiful creatures and I take your honestly as a complement. “

 

"They really are beautiful, majestic creatures," Edward said with a grin. "They're one of my favorite animals, quite honestly. And you're one of my favorite professors, so it works out!"

 

The professor blushed, but turned away to hide it so that his student didn’t notice. “Thank you, Ed. That’s very kind of you to think of me in such high regard. I’m honored. Truly, I am.“

 

Edward nodded, smiling warmly. "You're welcome, Professor Cobblepot. I greatly admire you, you know that?"

 

“I admire you as well, Edward. You’re such an excellent student. I enjoy you in class,” Professor Cobblepot responded fondly.

 

"Really...?" Edward blushed, eyes widening at the high praise from his professor. "That's... wow, thank you, Professor."

 

“I really mean it. Teaching this class wouldn’t be the same without you,” the professor confessed with a warm smile. It was true; Edward was one of his favorite students, and his other classes just weren’t the same without the bright, inquisitive man there.

 

"That means a lot to me..." Edward said, cheeks flushed. "You're really a kind man, Professor Cobblepot. I'd, ah... I'd like to perhaps get to know you outside of a professional setting. If you'd be ok with that."

 

“Oh!” Oswald was a little caught off guard by the suggestion and it felt a little taboo, but he did feel that they had a connection that was more than just that between a student and teacher, and he wanted to explore that as well. “I think.... I think I’m okay with that. Yes.”

 

“Really?” Edward was surprised that the professor was actually ok with exploring a potential friendship. He beamed at the other man, radiating excitement. “Oh, how wonderful! Let’s do lunch sometime! Are you free on the weekends, or do you teach weekend classes too?”

 

“I like to keep my weekends free. We can go out Saturday afternoon if you like.”

 

"Saturday afternoon, then! It's a date!" Edward affirmed, beaming. He quickly realized what he said and turned bright red, quite embarrassed. "I-I mean, heheh, it's, um... Y-you know what I meant."

 

“I understand.” Oswald chuckled. He found himself mentally noting that Edward was adorable when he blushed.

 

"Phew... thank you. Sorry about that," Edward laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I didn't want you to think I was crossing any boundaries."

 

“No, not at all. I know you’re a little nervous about everything and after what happened to you today, I understand why you’re jumpy.”

 

Edward nodded, grateful that his professor understood his slip of the tongue. “So, what time on Saturday shall we meet? And where?”

 

“There’s a little place I know called the Iceberg Lounge. We can meet there at about 1 o’clock,” Oswald suggested, a glint of something mischievous in his eyes.

 

"The Iceberg Lounge? You really wanna take me somewhere so fancy...?" Edward asked, eyes widening in surprise. "Oh my goodness, Professor Cobblepot, that's... wow. I mean, of course, I'll absolutely go with you, I just... wow."

 

“I was hoping you’d be excited. The place is actually a little side project of mine. I own it with a friend,” Oswald revealed, grinning.

 

"You...  _ You  _ co-own the Iceberg Lounge?!" Edward gasped, shocked. "Oh my  _ God, _ that's incredible...!" He giggled excitedly. "That place is the place to  _ be! _ It's filled to capacity  _ every night! _ I can't believe the owner of such an amazing club also works as a  _ college professor _ when he's got it  _ made _ in the restaurant biz!"

 

Oswald laughed, very flattered by Edward’s praise. “Thank you, Edward. You are too kind. I hope you’re this excited when we go.”

 

"Oh, absolutely, I will be!" Edward assured Oswald, grinning. "I can't wait!"

 

“Good. I’m glad you have something to look forward to and change your mood for the day. You certainly look happier,” Oswald said, smiling fondly at his student.

 

"I'm a lot happier, thank you," Edward affirmed with a smile. He then looked down at his watch, eyes widening. "Oh...! It's almost time for your next class! I'd better get going. I'll see you on Saturday, Professor Cobblepot!"

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

As Edward approached the Iceberg Lounge, he fiddled with his coat's sleeves nervously. This was quite a formal place to go for a simple lunch meeting, and he hoped he wasn't too overdressed or didn't come off as desperate. While it was true that Edward had found himself with a crush on the professor, all Edward was looking for was to be friends. After all, he didn't want to cross any boundaries with the man.

 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Edward entered the Lounge. He quickly spotted Professor Cobblepot and made his way over to his table, smiling and waving at him.

 

"Hello, Professor," Edward greeted as he approached the table, smiling warmly at the man.

 

Oswald was glad to see Edward when he entered the Lounge, and he stood from the table to meet him. “Hello. It’s so good to see you again. I hope this place isn’t too much for you. It’s more calmer during the day, which is why I suggested we meet now rather than later.” He pulled out a chair for Edward gallantly, offering him a charming smile.

 

Edward sat down when the seat was offered to him. "Thank you so much, Professor." He looked around the Lounge, admiring  the decor. "Wow... are those _ live penguins _ over there?! I'd heard that you had them here, but I'd always thought that it was just a rumor!!"

 

“Not a rumor at all,” Oswald chuckled, quite proud of the penguins. “They’re emperor penguins. Would you like to meet them?”

 

Edward gasped, eyes widening in surprise. "I can  _ meet them? _ Oh,  _ wow, _ I'd love to...!" He stood, grinning excitedly.

 

Oswald stood up and straightened his jacket before taking Edward’s hand. He led him through a hall to get to the penguin environment. 

 

“Don’t approach them or you might scare them. Let them come to you.” Oswald pointed at the tallest of the group. “That one is Lilly, and she’s the most curious one. She’ll most likely come over first.”

 

Edward nodded, then sat down on the ice to appear less threatening to the penguins. "Oh, they're so beautiful... However did you get them...?"

 

“They are rescues from a zoo that was operating illegally. Little Marlo over there was close to death when we got them. I hand raised him back to health.”

 

As if the little penguin knew that Oswald was talking about him, Marlo waddles over to check out Edward. 

 

“I guess I was wrong about Lilly.”

"Aww, he's adorable," Edward spoke softly, smiling as the little penguin approached. He held out his hand for Marlo to inspect, not wanting to spook him. "Hello, Marlo... you're such a cutie!"

 

Marlo touched Edward’s hand with his beak, curious about the new person in his home. He then waddled closer, trying to climb over Edward’s legs. 

 

“There he goes!” Oswald says playfully.

 

"Oh, hello, sweetie!" Edward laughed, eyes sparkling as the penguin climbed on top of him. He pet the penguin gently, amazed at the smoothness of its feathers. "You're so smooth, you must take very good care of your feathers!"

 

“They love being groomed.” Oswald then sat on the ice next to Edward, and Lilly came to join them, followed by another penguin. “Popsicle wants to join us too.”

 

"Hello, Lilly, hello, Popsicle," Edward greeted the penguins, giggling excitedly. Oh, it was incredible to be up close and personal with real live penguins! "They're all so beautiful, Professor...!"

 

“They seem to really like you, Ed.” Oswald’s said, petting Popsicle. “If they haven’t been fed yet, would you like to try feeding them? Or if you’re hungry we can go eat and come back.”

 

“You’d let me feed them?” Ed grinned excitedly. “Oh, I’d love to!! That would be so cool!!”

 

“Yes, I’d let you feed them,” Oswald answered and carefully stood up from the ice. “Let me check their feeding schedule. Are you okay with being here alone? They are really kind creatures.”

 

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Edward said with a smile. “I’m having fun here with them!”

 

“Okay. I’ll be back then.” He opens the door. “Lilly, you make sure your little brothers behave,” he chuckled before stepping out. 

 

Lilly squawked as if she was answering Oswald.

 

“Aww, are you a talker?” Edward chuckled, gently stroking Lilly. “You’re such a pretty little lady, Lilly! I can see why Professor Cobblepot’s so fond of you! You must be his little princess!”

 

Oswald headed back to his office and looked for the penguins feeding schedule for the week, and it was just about time for their lunch. He then headed to the kitchen and got their specially prepared fish that the chef filetted for them everyday. They were spoiled little penguins, that was for sure. 

 

Oswald brought the fish back to where the penguins and Edward were waiting. Popsicle could smell the fish and he immediately rushed over to Oswald. 

 

“Hold on there little guy. Let me get back in the room first.” Oswald said, carefully avoiding being ran over by a flightless bird. “Oh, goodness.” 

 

He made it back to Edward and sat next to him. “Hello again,” he said with a smile. “I almost didn’t make it.”

 

Edward laughed as Oswald was almost run over by Popsicle. “Oh my goodness! He’s quite eager, isn’t he? Is he the little piggy of the group?” He grinned playfully. “It must take a lot of energy to be so cute, so I can’t say I blame him!”

 

“He is the piggy,” Oswald confirmed with a laugh, resting the bowl of fish in his lap. He then showed Edward how to feed them.

 

Edward took one of the fish fillets and fed it to Lilly carefully. When the penguin took it from him, he grinned, eyes sparkling. “I can’t believe I’m feeding a penguin right now...!”

 

“I bet you never thought today would be like this,” Oswald chuckled smugly as he watched Edward feeding the penguins.

 

"Not at all!" Edward beamed at Oswald. "This is so COOL!! Thank you so much for this opportunity, I can't believe I get to be so up close and personal with such majestic creatures!" He fed a fillet to Popsicle, giggling as he ate it up ravenously.

 

“You’re welcome,”Oswald said, giggling as Edward fed the penguin excitedly. “You’re so cute with them.”

 

"Really...?" Edward blushed, chuckling softly. "Thank you, Professor!" He fed a fillet to Marlo, grinning. "There's a fish for the most friendly little penguin of the day! Yummy yummy, right, Marlo?"

 

“He loves you already. He might miss you when you’re gone.”

 

"Really? Aww... Well, if it's ok with your daddy, I can come back and visit, Marlo!" Edward grinned, stroking Marlo gently.

 

“I’m very okay with that. I’d love to see more of you too for...” he clears his throat, hoping not to be too forward of him. “Personally reasons. I—I really like you Edward. You’re fun.”

 

"Really...?" Edward looked over at Oswald, cheeks flushing pink. "That's... that's wonderful to hear, Professor Cobblepot. I like you too." He paused, giggling softly. "Can... can I call you Oswald? I don't wanna come across as too stiff, I promise I'm not a stick in the mud!"

 

“Of course you can,” Oswald responded with a warm smile.

 

"Thank you... Oswald," Edward said with a grin. "I'm really looking forward to seeing how our friendship progresses."

 

“So do I,” Oswald said with a smile. “Would you like to wash up and have our own lunch?”

 

"Sure!" Edward said with a grin. He stood up, brushing the snow off of his pants. "Let's go back to our table!"

 

After washing their hands, Oswald leads Edward back to the table and a waiter brings them a menu. “You can have anything you want, Ed. Everything is amazing here.”

 

Edward looked over the menu, weighing his options. "Hmm... What do you recommend, Oswald? What's your favorite thing on the menu?"

 

“If you eat meat, I would suggest a steak. The smokehouse ribeye is my personal favorite.”

 

"Oooh, that sounds delicious," Edward said with a grin. "I'll have that! And, ah, would it be odd to order a wine to go with it midday? I know it's a bit early to drink, but there's nothing like a good steak and good wine."

 

“That’s not odd to have at all.” Oswald looked up at the waiter. “We’ll both have the same and Sind my favorite white wine as well.” 

 

The waiter took their menus and took their orders to the chef. 

 

“Well, Edward, you and I are here to get to know each other better. Tell me a little more about yourself.”

 

Edward hummed softly in thought. "Well, I might as well start from the beginning... I was raised by my father, who... wasn't a very nice man, to put it lightly. He passed away last fall, so I started my transition, reinvented myself, and started community college. I'm not really sure what I'm wanting to do with my life, but being in community college is giving me the chance to explore things. So far, I'm really liking forensic science. Marine biology too, but I might be biased, since I have such an incredible teacher." He winked at Oswald, chuckling.

 

Oswald listener attentively to every word Edward spoke. It was heart breaking to hear about his family life, But was proudly to know that Edward is finally living for himself and learning how to be the man he wants to be. 

 

“I’m happy to hear that you’re trying to live your life for you. I think that’s very brave.”

 

“Really?” Edward smiled, not having been expecting to be told that he was brave. “Thank you, Oswald, that means a lot to me. So... how about you? What’s your story?”

 

“Well, I studied marine biology right out of high school. My mother and I didn’t have much when I was growing up, but she had reconnected with my father right when I was heading to college. He was a wealthy man and was able to pay for my education. I lost both of them a few years back, right after I started this place. My mother loved it here. It was really all for her. I started teaching because I wanted to share my knowledge and love of marine life.”

 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Edward responded solemnly, feeling quite sorry for Oswald. Losing both of your parents when they've both been good to you must be difficult. Edward wouldn't know, of course; he'd rejoiced the day his own father passed away. But he was still quite sympathetic towards Oswald. "I bet they're very proud of the man you've become. You not only run the most successful club in Gotham, but you share your passion for marine life with Gotham's youth, and I think that's incredible."

  
  


“That’s kind of you to say Edward. Thank you. I know my mother is very proud of me. She told me that every day.” 

 

Oswald was very much a mama’s boy, which was something he never hid from anyone.

 

"What a good mother... I wish I could've met her," Edward said honestly. "She sounds like a wonderful woman."

 

“She really was, and I know she would have liked you. You’re an amazing person Ed.”

 

"Really...?" Edward blushed, not expecting to hear that. "Thank you so much, Oswald... You are too. I think you're incredible."

 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t think it was true.” Oswald reached over and laid his hand on top of Edward’s, flashing a smile.

 

Edward blushed, chuckling softly. "You're too kind, Oswald... Such a gentleman." Oh, he could just lean in and kiss him right about now...! But he had to restrain himself. Just because he had a crush on Oswald didn't mean that Oswald felt the same.

 

Little did Edward know, Oswald did have a crush on his student. He admired in the moment he walked into the classroom. Oswald had never felt this way about someone he was teaching, and he was a little nervous to make any other move. 

 

He looked into Edward’s eyes, but the connection was broken when the waiter brought their wine.

 

When their eye contact was broken, Edward blushed deeply, giving a nervous giggle. He hadn’t expected to be gazing so intimately into his professor’s eyes... was that too forward of him? But Oswald seemed to have been reciprocating... so maybe this wasn’t just all one-sided after all.

 

Once the wine was poured, Edward swirled it a bit, smelling the bouquet before taking a sip. “Mm... this is delicious, Oswald. You really know your wines, don’t you?”

 

“Oh, yes, I do,” Oswald answered. “I’ve tasted everything in the cellar, and I taste all the new inventory when I change it seasonally. I’m very picky when it comes to what we put on the menu.”

 

“That’s incredible,” Edward chuckled fondly. “You really have quite the attention to detail. It’s what makes this place so incredible!”

 

“That means a lot to me. Especially coming from you. I can tell you mean everything you say.”

 

Edward nodded. “I do indeed, Oswald. I’m not just saying this to flatter you; I mean every word of it.”

 

“I know that.” Oswald took Edward’s hand again. “I really like that about you... I—I’m really like you, Ed. I hope that’s okay for me to say.”

 

Edward blushed, eyes widening in surprise. “Like... as in friends...? Or as in like-like...?”

 

“Well,” Oswald said timidly, “Like... I really like-like you.” He felt like a school boy confessing to his first crush.

 

Edward’s blush deepened, and he looked at Oswald incredulously, hardly believing his ears. “You... you do?” He broke out in a grin, eyes sparkling. “Me too! I mean, about you! I like you too, Oswald!”

 

Oswald beamed and held Edward’s hand a little tighter. “That mean so much to me. I’ve never really liked anyone else this way. So all of this is new to me.”

 

“Th-this is new to me too,” Edward confessed, chuckling sheepishly. “I was never confident enough to have feelings for anyone before my transition... so this is the first time I’ve let myself feel these feelings.”

 

“I feel very lucky to be the first one.”

 

“So... does that make this a date?” Edward asked, letting out an excited giggle.

 

“Yes, I think I does... if you want it to be?”

 

“I would love it to be, Oswald,” Ed said with a smile, then brought Oswald’s hand to his lips and kissed it like he did on the very first day they met.

 

“I loved when you did that the first time too.” Oswald blushed. “You are a gentleman, Edward Nygma.”

 

"Really...?" Edward chuckled, smiling bashfully. "I kinda thought you expected me to do that, with the way you held your hand out to me... I didn't know what else to do! I'm glad you liked it, though!"

 

“You are amazingly sweet.” Oswald says with a smile. “How about we do something else after lunch? I have this amazing garden at my place that I’d love to show you.”

 

"Really?" Edward got excited at the mention of a garden. "Oh, that sounds lovely! I'd love to see it!" He was also very excited to spend more time with Oswald. He really liked this man, and loved that he was going to get to spend even more time with him.

 

“I was hoping you’d like the idea. I’m not much of a gardener myself, but I love to walk through it. Especially after a soft rain shower. It always smells so fresh.”

 

"Oh? If you're not a gardener, do you hire someone to take care of it?" Edward asked curiously.

 

“Yes. I like to keep it pretty. My mother was the one who used to keep it. Now I have someone to keep it up for her just the way she did.”

 

"That's such a beautiful tribute to her," Edward said with a warm smile. "You clearly care about your mother very much."

 

“She was the kindest person, and she loved me with every ounce of her being. She was truly an incredible mother.”

 

"That's so sweet... I'm so glad that you had such a good childhood," Edward said genuinely. "You deserved that good upbringing."

 

“You deserved one too.... the things that happened to you, shouldn’t have.”

 

Edward looked away, sighing. "You really think I didn't deserve it...? It's hard, my father convinced me that I deserved every hit, every smack, every attack he waged against me. It's... difficult to think otherwise."

 

“No child deserves to be treated that way. Your father was wrong to make you think you deserved what happened.”

 

"Thank you, Oswald..." Edward murmured, blinking back the tears that had begun to sting at his eyes.

 

“You don’t have to thank me for that.” 

 

The waiter finally brought their food and Oswald refilled Edward’s glass before cutting into his steak. 

 

“I hope you like it.”

 

Edward cut into his steak, mouth watering as he saw that it was done to a perfect medium-rare. "Oh, Oswald, this looks  _ incredible _ ..." He took a bite, chewing it slowly, eyes fluttering closed as the flavor of the meat rushed over his tongue. He moaned softly in bliss, overcome by how delicious the steak was. "Oh my _ god, _ this is amazing...!"

 

“It always is.” Oswald said, chuckling as he cut into his own steak. “Did you know that when you’re happy, you glow, illuminating everything around you?”

 

"Really...?" Edward blushed, giggling softly. "That's very poetic of you to say, Oswald. Thank you very much." He smiled at him fondly.

 

“It’s only the truth. I could probably gaze at all day, if you allowed me to... so captivating.”

 

Edward’s blush deepened and he smiled bashfully at Oswald. “Well.... I don’t think I would be opposed to that...” He took another bite of steak, enjoying it immensely.

 

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t.”

 

Edward chuckled sheepishly. "You caught me red-handed... I  _ do  _ like being appreciated."

 

“That’s good to know.” Oswald took his chair and his plate and sat closer to Edward. “Is this okay? I can appreciate you more from here.”

 

Edward smiled warmly, nodding. “That’s more than ok, Oswald. I can also appreciate you more from there, so it’s a win-win scenario!”

 

“You are so sweet, Edward. We are going to have so much fun at my garden later.”

 

“I can’t wait,” Edward said with a grin. “I’m sure it will be just as stunning as you, Oswald.”

 

“Well, I don’t know about that... The garden is beautiful.”

 

"And so are you," Edward chuckled fondly. "Honestly, I don't know how it will even compare. It seems impossible for a garden to compete with your radiance."

 

“Oh, Edward,” Oswald giggles, blushing brightly. “You are a little flirt. I really like that.”

 

Edward giggled as well, eyes sparkling. “Good! Because I don’t plan on stopping any time soon!!”

 

Edward and Oswald finished their lunch together, more chemistry mixing between them the more they got to know each other.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Oswald and Edward had arrived at Oswald’s mansion, and Oswald had given his date a quick tour before showing him the garden.

 

As Edward was led into the garden, his eyes widened in awe. “Oh, Oswald, this is extraordinary...!” He walked around the garden, taking in the sights. “Wow... and your mother started all of this? She really had excellent taste in plants, these are all so beautiful!”

 

“She really did,” Oswald says with a smile, adoring the way Edward looked as he walked through the flowers. He was gorgeous among them. “You can pick and have any flower you want.”

 

"Really...? Wow, thank you, Oswald," Edward thanked his gracious host, grinning. He searched amongst the flowers, ultimately deciding on a lily. He plucked it, taking a sniff of the flower's aroma, humming in bliss. "Oh... this is lovely, thank you, Oswald!"

 

“You’re welcome. I’m  glad such a small gesture could make you so happy.”

 

"It truly does... the fact that you'd share this with me is incredibly generous," Edward replied with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

 

“You know how to make a man blush, Edward.” Oswald said, chuckling. “Is that your superpower?”

 

Edward laughed, eyes sparkling with mirth. "I never thought of myself having superpowers! But maybe so!" He nudged Oswald playfully. "Maybe I just needed to find the right man to test my powers on!"

 

“You can test them on me. I’m very, very willing.”

 

Edward grinned, leaning forward and kissing Oswald on the cheek. “Mm, did that work? Let’s wait and see!”

 

“Oh!” Oswald says surprised and he blushes even more. “Let’s try that again. I think we need to double check?” He smiles at Edward.

 

Edward chuckled, leaning forward once more and kissing Oswald on the cheek again. "How's this, my penguin?"

 

“Yes... yes I think that’s worked. You do have a superpower, Edward. You should be very careful how you use it.”

 

"I'll be sure to only use it on you," Edward said with a wink, smirking. "You're the only one worthy of it, after all."

  
  


“I feel so lucky.” Oswald picked a flower that was nearby and places it behind Edward’s ear. “You are gorgeous.”

 

Now it was Edward's turn to blush, and he smiled bashfully at Oswald. "Not as gorgeous as you, Oswald."

 

Oswald but his bottom lip, gazing at Edward. God he was so fucking pretty and he wanted to touch him. He wanted just a little more than a kiss on the cheek.

 

Edward could feel the tension in the air, and he blushed deeper, not knowing what to do. God, he had never felt such a deep sensual tension with another person. It was very intense, and had his blood pumping.

 

Oswald stepped closer to Edward, brushing the back of his hand against his cheek. “So pretty,” he said softly. “Is it okay if I give you a kiss now?”

 

"R-really...?" Edward asked softly, shivering under Oswald's touch. "O-oh, Oswald... I would love that."

 

Oswald cupped Edward’s cheek and slowly leaned into him, pressing his lips tenderly against Edward’s.

 

Edward's eyes fluttered shut as Oswald kissed him, and he leaned into the kiss, letting out a soft noise of contentment. He put his arms around Oswald, heart rushing with the intensity of the moment.

 

Oswald hummed against Edward’s lips and wrapped his arms around him in return, drawing the other man closer to his body. His heart raced as he savored the taste of Edward’s lips, never wanting to part from them.

 

Edward practically melted against Oswald, feeling as if he were floating on a cloud. He never knew that something as simple as a kiss could be so incredible. When they parted for air, Edward let out a soft laugh, looking at Oswald with love shining in his eyes.

 

“Oh, Oswald, that was incredible,” he murmured, smiling blissfully. “You’re an excellent kisser.”

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Oswald chuckled and stole a sweet little kiss from him. “I don’t know what I’m going to do in class now.  I’ll be stuck looking at you, thinking about this kiss, unable to teach about bioluminescent plankton.”

 

Edward chuckled, his cheeks burning. "And I'll be too enthralled with you to be able to take notes... I think I might need some... private tutoring." He winked at Oswald, giggling.

 

“I think that could be arranged.”

 

"Oh?" Edward smirked, caressing Oswald's face tenderly. "That sounds wonderful... Just some time for you and me."

 

“We could start right now if you like,” Oswald said with a smirk.

 

"O-oh...?" Edward blushed deeply, taken by surprise at the sultry tone in Oswald's voice. Was he truly going to fool around with his professor on their first date? "Oh, Oswald, I-I'd be delighted...!"

 

Oswald offered Edward his arm and led him back into the house. He took Edward into his office where he did all of his work writing up lessons and grading papers. 

 

“Please, Edward, have a seat.” He offered Edward the chair in front of his desk.

 

Edward sat down in front of Oswald's desk, feeling very much like a guilty student being led to the principal's office. Were they truly going to fool around? Or was Oswald taking this literally, about to give him an actual lesson? Whatever the result, Edward's heart was pumping rapidly, eager to see what was to come.

 

Oswald sat on the desk in front of Edward and picked up s stack of blank papers from the desk. 

 

“So, Mr. Nygma, I’ve notice you’ve been unable to pay much attention in class.” He started out, hoping that Edward can tell that this is all a game. God, hoped this wasn’t weird. 

 

Oswald cleared his throat before continuing. “And you’ve been in need of some private tutoring. Is that correct?”

 

Edward blushed, nodding. So this was a game they were playing. He could get into that. "That's correct, Professor Cobblepot. It's just so hard to pay attention, I thought I might do better with some.... alone time with you. Just me and you."

 

“I don’t normally do one on one lessons, but for you I’ll make an exception.” He shuffles the papers and hands one over to Edward. “There is a list of activities you’d need to complete to catch up in the class.” Of course the paper was blank. “I’ll read off the first on the list and you tell me the next.” He shifts in his seat. “Number one is kiss on the cheek, but you’ve already done that. So you can check that off.... what’s the next one?”

 

Edward picked up the "list", pretending to examine it. "Well... number two is a kiss on the lips, and I've done that as well." He picked up a pen, drawing two checkmarks on the blank sheet of paper. "Next is... oh! Sit on the professor's lap!" He stood, walking over to Oswald slowly and sitting on his lap, straddling him. "Like this, Professor...?"

 

“Oh!” Oswald gasped, surprised. “I forgot that one was on there.” He scooted back a little more onto the desk to give Edward more room. “Yes, yes. Just like this.” He took Edward’s pen and made a check mark on the paper. “The next one looks interesting. Whisper something sweet into the professors ear.”

 

"Something sweet...?" Edward murmured, humming in thought. He leaned in, whispering, "Your eyes are like glittering emeralds..." He breathed warm air onto Oswald's ear, hoping to elicit a response.

 

Oswald’s shivered as he felt Edward’s warm breath against his skin. “That was so nice of you to say.” He turns to Edward’s burst his nose softly against his cheek. “What do you have to do next? I’m getting very excited about this assignment and so far you are passing.”

 

Edward glanced over at the list, pretending to scan over it. "Next... allow the professor to give you a hickey. My goodness, Oswald... That's quite the request. What if the other students see?" Still, he tilted his neck for Oswald, allowing him access. "Whenever you're ready, sir."

 

“Well, if it’s on the list, then I guess what others think don’t really matter,” Oswald said, chucking, holding back most of his excitement. He almost couldn’t believe it that Edward wanted him to mark him. He could’ve said anything, even stopped the game, but he wanted a hickey from him! 

 

He ran his finger tips over Edward’s long neck and kissed him gently. He kissed along his jawline and moved down his neck, finding the perfect spot to mark his student.

 

As Oswald's lips closed around a spot on his neck and he began to apply suction, Edward moaned softly, holding onto Oswald. Oh, that felt better than he could've ever imagined! It was such a thrilling feeling, being marked by somebody, and it send blood rushing to his face and to his nether regions as well.

 

Oswald hummed, listening to Edward’s moans, which were like music to his ears.

 

After sucking for a moment, Oswald popped off of Edward’s neck and kissed the rosy mark that was left behind. “So pretty,” He whispered.

 

"You've marked me, Professor," Edward whispered, looking at Oswald with a sultry gaze. "It looks like I'm yours now. Do you claim all of your students? Or am I special...?"

 

“You are special. You’re the first and only one that I’ve claimed.” Oswald ran his tongue over the mark. “You taste amazing, did you know that? I hope the next thing on the list gives me another taste of you.”

 

Although he knew that he was probably the only student to have ever been claimed by Oswald, Edward still felt wonderful when Oswald told him that he was special. He smiled, eyes sparkling, feeling very self-confident in that moment. "Let's see now... next on the list... oh, goodness, Professor, you get to unbutton my shirt!"

 

“I’m such a lucky man.” Oswald bit his bottom lip and started to unbutton Edward’s shirt, revealing the binder underneath. “So gorgeous,” He said, stripping his shirt off of Edward’s shoulders.

 

Edward blushed, looking at Oswald fondly. "You really think so...?" He looked down at his binder, humming. "I think this might be a bit of a problem... you see, most students wouldn't have this underneath their shirts. I think a requirement is for you to be able to see my chest. Would you like me to take my binder off, Professor?"

 

“Yes, please, I think your grade could greatly benefit from that.” He picked up the paper and points at a random place on it. “Because I think you missed the small clause before starting this exam. I do have to see as much skin as possible... You see? Right there in black and white.”

 

"Oh dear, how could I have missed that?" Edward gasped. "My goodness... Thank you for pointing that out, Professor!" With that, Edward stripped himself of his binder, placing it on the desk so it didn't get wrinkled. "Here we are... How's this, Professor? Like what you see?"

 

“Even more beautiful,” Oswald’s said, admiring Edward’s chest. It was the cute the way his nipples perked once they were free of the binder. “Since I’m the teacher, I think we can skip to number 14 on the list and do that right now,” he said with a smile. “Touch the student’s chest.... if that’s okay with you.”

 

Edward nodded, smiling shyly at Oswald. "It's for my grade, after all..." He paused, cheeks flushing. "Let's take it a step further. Would you like to taste...? You did say you wanted to taste more of me..."

 

“That’s very observant of you, Mr. Nygma. I’ll have to give you extra credit for that.” He placed his hand on Edward’s chest, cupping the breast, which filled his hand perfectly. He then leaned in and kissed the other side and sucked gently at the nipple as his hand lightly squeezed.

 

Edward shivered as Oswald's lips caressed his nipple, having never experienced something like this before. Oh, this was so incredibly arousing that Edward didn't know what to do with himself! He moaned, running his fingers through Oswald's hair as encouragement.

 

Oswald hummed, sucking and licking on Edward’s nipple. This man was perfect in every way. His hips bucked involuntarily as he began to get a little more anxious.

 

Edward gasped softly as Oswald bucked up against him, feeling how hard he was. “Oh... someone’s eager, aren’t they, Professor? Mm... I can feel how hard you are. You want me so badly, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, I do. I need you, Edward,” Oswald groaned thickly. “I think the next thing on the list is for you to take off my shirt. Is that right?”

 

Edward looked over at the piece of paper, then nodded with a sultry smirk. “Mm... you’re right, Professor.” He unbuttoned Oswald’s shirt and took it off slowly, ogling each inch of skin that was revealed. “Oh, your skin is so pretty, Professor... may I kiss it?”

 

“I would love for you to kiss it,” Oswald responded, looking down at Edward, cheeks flushed with desire.

 

Edward began to press gentle kisses along Oswald’s fair skin, paying attention to every freckle. His hands moved to run down Oswald’s sides, holding him there.

 

“Mmm,” Oswald moaned, trembling under Edward’s gentle touch. “That feels so good. You’re so sweet, Edward.”

 

Edward smiled, continuing to kiss Oswald’s chest, making his way down. He then took one of Oswald’s nipples into his mouth, suckling on it gently, relishing the way the bud of flesh pebbled under his tongue’s ministrations.

 

Oswald closed his eyes, arching his back as Edward worked him up more. “I’ve never had a student turned me on like this before.” Oswald bit his bottom lip, burying his hands in Edward’s soft hair. “I’m dying to see more of your body, but I don’t know what’s on the list. You’re making me forget my own assignment. How dare you, Mr. Nygma?”

 

“Mm... forget the list,” Edward murmured, smirking up at Oswald. “I say we do our own thing. See where our bodies take us. Perhaps we could even move somewhere a bit more intimate...?”

 

“I like the way you think. No wonder you’re a top student.” Oswald stole a kiss from Edward, scooting up to the edge of the desk to carefully get down. He then wrapped his jacket over Edward’s bare breasts so that he wouldn’t feel so exposed as they walked down the hall. “Would you like to see my bedroom?”

 

"I would love to," Edward said with a smirk, holding the jacket over his chest, grateful for the cover. "I'm sure it's as beautifully decorated as the rest of the house!"

 

Oswald took Edward by the hand and led him to the bedroom. Once there, Oswald closed the door behind him and opened the curtains to shine in the light in from the garden.

 

"Goodness, Oswald... this is gorgeous," Edward murmured as he looked around the room. "You're a man of fine taste. And this is such a lovely room, you can look out right over the garden!"

 

“It’s my favorite thing about it.” Oswald then took Edward by the hand again and led him to the bed. “Is there anything you need? Anything I can get for you?”

 

"I just need you," Edward chuckled, cupping Oswald's jaw. "Now, Professor... what do you plan on doing with me?"

 

“Let’s get this out of the way.” He removed the jacket he gave Edward to cover himself. “Beautiful,” he said softly and got down on his knees in front of Edward on the bed. He rested his hands on Edward’s hips and started to kiss his chest again. So soft. So warm.

 

Edward blushed, smiling as Oswald began to kiss his chest once more. "I take it you like my chest, Oswald?"

 

“I do,” he murmured on his flesh. “It’s addicting.” He took Edward’s nipple between his lips, sucking and rolling the hard nub between them.  His right hand traveled to the front of Edward’s pants and he started to massage between his student’s legs.

 

"Ooh, Oswald," Edward moaned softly, spreading his legs a bit so that Oswald would have better access. "That feels so wonderful..."

 

Oswald looked up at Edward, still rubbing between his legs. “I was hoping you’d like it.... Please, Mr. Nygma, describe what you’re feeling. Tell me what your body is doing.”

 

Edward bit his lip, cheeks flushed as he looked down at Oswald. "I... my heart is racing... I feel a bit weak in the knees... and I'm so wet for you, Oswald..."

 

Oswald hummed as Edward gave him what he needed to hear. “That all sound so beautiful... and delicious. Will you allow me to taste how wet you are?”

 

Edward gasped at just how dirty that was, quite flustered. This was getting very real very fast. "O-oh...!! Oh dear, um... y-yes, you can!"

 

“Let’s get these pants off of you.” Oswald slowly unbuckled Edward’s belt and pulled it out of the loops. He then unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. “Why don’t you just wiggle out of those for me?”

 

Edward nodded, pushing down his pants and underwear, leaving them on the floor. “There we go...” His cheeks burned, and he felt quite exposed in front of his professor. “I’m all naked for you, Oswald.”

  
  


“Naked and gorgeous.” Oswald said fondly, caressing his hand over Edward’s inner thigh. He slowly inched closer to circle a finger slowly around the tip of Edward’s wet little cock. “Is doing this okay?” He asked.

 

Edward shivered, letting out a soft noise of pleasure as Oswald’s fingers traced his cock. “O-oh, Oswald, yes.... that feels incredible...”

 

Oswald then leaned in and wrapped his lips around Edward’s cock, sucking it gently.

 

"Oh...! Oswald!" Edward gasped, holding onto Oswald's shoulders, trembling. "Fuck, Oswald, that feels so good!"

 

Oswald hummed as he sucked Edward’s delicious cock. He was so hard and wet for him, and the professor savored every drop.

 

Edward whined desperately, rolling his hips against Oswald as the man sucked his cock. It felt so good, so overwhelming, and Edward didn’t know how long he’d last if Oswald kept sucking him like this. 

 

Oswald’s fingers traced the lips between Edward’s thighs and he slowly dipped one inside of Edward’s warm wetness.

 

Edward spread his legs a bit farther so that Oswald would have better access, moaning as Oswald’s finger caressed his inner walls.

 

Oswald slid his finger in and out, making sure that Edward was getting used to the sensation. He popped off of Edward’s cock and looked up at him as he added another finger to stretch him. 

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Edward nodded shakily, giving a breathless laugh. “M-more than okay, it feels wonderful...!”

 

“Good.” Oswald removed his fingers and dipped his face between Edward’s legs, lapping gently at his wetness.

 

Edward gasped, knees going weak as Oswald's tongue caressed his lips.  "Oh, Oswald...!"

 

Oswald’s pants tightened as his cock grew harder. Tasting Edward was the most delicious things he’s ever had the pleasure to coat his tongue. He circled around Edward’s cock once more before parting from those sweet lips for a breath of fresh air. 

 

“Do you have any ideal of how sweet you are?” Oswald asked, licking his lips.

 

"R-really?" Edward stammered, blushing deeply. "Heh... I'm glad I taste good, because hopefully that means that this isn't the only time that this happens."

 

“I hope it’s not either.” Oswald then sat on the bed next to Edward, running his fingers through the other man’s hair. “Is there anything you’d like to do to me?”

 

"I'd like to see you nude," Edward confessed, smiling shyly. He reached down and unbuttoned Oswald's pants, tugging at them gently. "How about you take these off, Oswald...?"

 

With a smirk, Oswald wiggled out of his pants and discarded them, along with his underwear. Now he sat naked in front of Edward for the first time, hot thick cock standing at full erection. 

 

“Do you like what you see? I don’t have the prettiest body and I am  little chubby, but I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Edward gazed at Oswald's body hungrily, cock throbbing at the sight of him in all his glory. Oh, Oswald was the most gorgeous sight he'd ever set eyes upon!

 

"What are you talking about?" Edward whispered, one hand caressing Oswald's soft stomach while the other wrapped around his cock gently, giving it a pump. "You're absolutely stunning, Oswald. I've never seen a man as alluring before."

 

Oswald blushed, and a soft moan escaped him when Edward took his cock in hand. He almost couldn’t believe that Edward though he was stunning. No one had ever called him anything of the sort before.

 

“Oh, Edward. You’re too good to me already.”

 

“I’m only telling the truth,” Edward responded honestly. “I think you’re an absolutely gorgeous man. I wouldn’t lie to you about that.” He continued to gently pump Oswald’s cock in his hand, playing with it teasingly.

 

“That feels amazing, Ed.” Oswald leaned back on his elbows, breathing increasing with each stroke of Edward’s soft hand.

 

"Mm... your cock is quite impressive... I mean, it's the only one I've handled like this, but I still am quite impressed by it," Edward chuckled, grinning. He leaned forward and kissed Oswald tenderly.

 

Oswald moaned against Edward’s sweet lips and cupped the nape of his neck. He slowly laid back on the bed, pulling Edward on top of him.

 

Edward laid on top of Oswald, pressing their bodies together, kissing Oswald tenderly. Oh, he could certainly get used to this. This was a wonderful sensation, and he had never felt more loved than he did in this moment.

 

Oswald kissed him deeply, caressing Edward’s chest, squeezing just a little as his heart beat faster in his chest. He loved the way Edward felt on top of him and he needed more.

 

Edward moaned, enjoying the feeling of Oswald fondling his chest. He'd only ever experienced something like this in his dreams, and now, those dreams were coming true in an all too beautiful way.

 

Oswald slipped a hand between them and started to play with Edward’s wet cock again, sliding it between his fingers.

 

Edward whined, rolling his hips against Oswald's hand, eager for more. Oh, he needed more...!

 

“I love the way you squirm, Edward. Will you be doing that every time we’re together like this?” Oswald asked Edward with an adoring smile on his face.

 

Edward nodded, laughing softly. "If you keep making me feel this way, then I'll keep squirming for you...!"

 

“Good.” Oswald said, smiling against Edward’s lips before kissing him again. He moved his fingers a little faster, his own cock dripping with need.

 

Edward moaned against Oswald's lips, hips thrusting against Oswald's hand, desperate for more. He was so close, so close, and if he could just get a little more...

 

“Do you want me inside you?” Oswald murmurs softly, removing his fingers from between Edward’s cock.

 

Edward whimpered as Oswald pulled his fingers away, but nodded, grinding down against Oswald's cock. "P-please... I need this...!"

 

“If you need this so badly... then you know what to do,” Oswald crooned with a sly smirk, teasing Edward playfully.

 

Edward took a deep breath, then lined himself up with Oswald's cock, lowering himself onto it with a groan. "O-oh, Oswald, you fill me so well...!!"

 

Oswald moaned, finally feeling Edward’s warm heat around his shaft. He closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the sensation of Edward’s wet heat. 

 

“And you fit perfectly around me... just as warm as imagined you’d be.”

 

Edward took a moment to adjust to the feeling of a cock inside of him. This was really happening... he was losing his virginity, and to his college professor, no less. "Oh, Oswald, Oswald..."

 

Oswald gripped Edward’s hip, guiding him on top of him. He’s never thought he’d feel this way about anything to give his body to them, but Edward was really something special. Edward was the only one for him.

 

Finally, Edward let out a breath, looking at Oswald with determination. "I'm ready."

 

Oswald licked his lips and slowly pulled Edward into him for a kiss. He then thrusts up into Edward, holding him close as he did so.

 

Edward gasped into the kiss, trembling as Oswald began to move. The feeling was so new, so invigorating, and it had his heart racing in his chest. Oswald felt absolutely incredible inside of him.

 

Oswald kissed down Edward’s neck, making his way from his just below his ear to his chest, then sucked on one of his nipples, keeping his pace slow and steady.

 

Edward ran his fingers through Oswald's hair encouragingly, moaning as the man suckled at his chest. "O-oh, Oswald, your mouth is so talented...!"

 

Edward’s encouragement sent shivers down Oswald’s spine and he started to thrust a little faster into Edward, moaning as he heard the man whimpering on top of him.

 

Edward began to pant softly as Oswald picked up the pace. He held onto Oswald's shoulders for leverage, hands trembling.

 

“You’re so pretty on top of me,” Oswald moaned, feeling himself getting closer to spilling over the edge.

 

"Fuck, Oswald," Edward groaned, moving in time with Oswald's thrusts. "M-more, please, I need you!!"

 

Oswald held Edward close and suddenly turned him over on his back, fucking him harder into the mattress.

 

Edward cried out as the intensity suddenly increased, trembling under Oswald's touch. It only took a few more moments until Edward was coming undone, cumming with a cry of Oswald's name, body quaking as he clung onto his new lover tightly.

 

Oswald’s heart hammered in his chest as he reached the climax, moaning Edward’s name as his cock filled the man with his release. He panted and started to kiss Edward passionately, still rolling his hips to keep his cock buried inside the warmth of Edward’s pulsing muscle.

 

As Edward came down from his high, he held onto Oswald tightly, panting softly. "O-oh, Oswald... that was....  _ Incredible...!" _

 

“It really was.” Oswald peppered Edward’s cheeks with kisses. “You are amazing, Ed. Something truly special. You make my heart sing and my knees weak. I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone.”

 

"Really...?" Edward asked, cheeks pink with a blush. "Oh, Oswald... I feel the same way. I feel like there's really something here, that this is the beginning of something beautiful."


End file.
